The Doll Murders
The Doll Murders were several murders that happened from the 1989 to 1997. The Head investigator at the time of the Arklay Mountain Outbreak and Raccoon City Outbreak was Tammy Jin. The case got the name because several people reported seeing a slightly heavy set man wearing a porcelain doll mask near where murders were committed. This tendency led to the media to call him Doll-Face. Investigation/Victims In 1993 an unidentifiable body was found in the front square of Raccoon University. The Male victim John Doe I was found with his chest torn open, organs mostly corroded with Hydrochloric Acid, left arm and right leg removed, his cut off and skull crushed. Police deduced throughout blood trails and spatters that the crime was committed elsewhere. Further investigation yielded little results as they were no identity for the victim, no tire marks near crime scene, no witnesses, and no suspects. After only month the case went cold. Three months later the body 84 year old Ingrid Thomas was discovered in her home in a town outside Raccoon City in the Arklay Mountains. She strangled to death by a person with a significant amount of strength as her throat was also crushed. Her eyes and several organs were removed with surgical precision. After several 3 days the organs where found in Blackmarket Doctors office. After interrogation the doctor in question admitted to buying the organs from a man wearing a doll mask. Early in the year 1994 the 34 year Thomas Clark was discovered in a shed behind his house Anchorage, Alaska. It was reported that he was shot multiple times with a FN FAL Assault Rifle. The Investigation yielded only the foot size, possible weight. They attempted to track the killer down threw the weapon but no legal gun seller knew about him. After 2 months they found Black Market Gun Runner that sold the weapon. Interrogation also yielded little results only that the guy who bought the weapon wore a black and white Porcelain Doll Mask. In 1995 police in Florida discovered the Bodies of 38 Cuban immigrants on the third floor of an abandoned warehouse all where either shot execution style, stabbed multiple times, or in case of three victims had there spines torn out. It determined that several where dead several months. Police theorized that it was a hate crime and began investigating several hate groups for clues but uncovered no solid leads. In the same month the bodies 4 members of the fragmented McCarthy Mob were found dead outside there car on he side of the road. The Victims Charles Atlas,57, Richard Lewis,22, Carl Lynch,46 and Luke Lynch,37. Atlas and Luke Lynch where killed in when an assailant open fire on them. Lewis and Carl Lynch where killed in the brief shootout that followed. Witnesses described a man with Porcelain Mask leaving the area. Authorities figured that it was a gang hit and very little effort was put into finding the killer. In the summer of 1996 bodies of 13 year old Regina Wilson and 5 year Kyle Wilson where found dead on a trail in the Arklay Mountains. RPD forensics discovered Cyanide in there bodies. Half-Empty soda cans where discovered nearby and had large amounts of Cyanide in them as well. An intense investigation took place Headed by Leutenent Tammy Jin. Witnesses described a large man talking to children shortly before there estimated deaths. But soon the case went cold. Early 1997 the body of 11 year old Cindy Dent was found in playground in Raccoon City. The Cause of from her throat being cut. When her body was found she had been partially cannablized. Her Autopsy found that she had bee sexually assulted prior to her death. One of the girls friends report seeing a Man with a Doll- Face watching them while at the playground. On October 14th of 1997 Tammy Jin took over the Cindy Dent Case. On October 31 unidentfied remains of 7 people where discovered in boxes in several location all over Raccoon City. The victim where skinned, dismembered and each bodypart sorted and packaged in boxes and mailed to different people in Raccoon City. Most people assumed it was a Halloween prank. Tammy Jin was one of the people to recieve such a package. When recieved a box full heads she knew what they where and immediatly notified her her fellow officer(being off duty). In the mouth of one of the victims a message reading''Cindy Dent wasnt the first'' carved in the roof the mouth. Prior to this every one of these murders was investigated as isolated incidents, act of random violence, organ theft, hate crimes, and in one a mob hit. In December of Tammy Jin linked all these crimes by looking at evidence from other was able to deduce that Raccoon City had a Serial Killer. After the media picked up on it. The killer was nicknamed Doll-Face and fear swept threw Raccoon City. In March of 1998 the body of Reporter Ian Daniels the same reporter who coined the nickname Doll-Face was discovered in his Raccoon City home disembowled and hanged from ceiling. Most notably a steel doll looking mask was grafted to his face. Tammy Jin spent alot of her time in 1998 investigating the Doll murders. RPD biggest problem was that he no regular killing method, he didnt always kill in Raccoon City and its hard to tell weather murders attributed to him. After the mansion incident, Doll-Face was mostly forgotten by police and media. Only Tammy Jin was still investigating the case after that. Important People *Doll-Face *Tammy Jin *Ian Daniels *Dr. Lee